


Bulletproof Love

by TerraRyzing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRyzing/pseuds/TerraRyzing
Summary: When an arranged hitman falls in love with his target, what will happen to his mission ? A boss that is pressuring him, a police officer on his tail and his target getting dangerously closer to him, will he make the decision to follow his orders or his heart ? (Repost from a lost account, posting it again !)





	1. Who am I..?

_Why am I doing this ? It's not that I want to. I just don't have the choice to say no._

It was a cold night of October. A dark silhouette could barely be seen on the roof of this giant building. The mysterious man got on one knee and looked through his sniper scope. The future victim was in his sight. He slowly put his finger on the trigger and waited for further instructions. As he watched the man he was going to kill, his mind went somewhere else, somewhere darker. Will his family miss him ? Does he have a wife or a husband ? Maybe a few kids, even. What will his co-workers feel, watching him drop on the ground ? A voice quickly interrupted him inside of his earpiece.

... : "Violet, do you have the target in sight ?"

Violet : "... Yes, sir."

... : "Fire."

He didn't have to say it twice, Violet pulled the trigger, shooting the innocent man in the head. He fell back off his chair and landed on the ground, as the blood slowly seeped from the hole between his eyes. A few screams could be heard inside their room, screams that Violet couldn't hear. He sighed as he got up. The police would be here soon.

Violet : "Target eliminated, sir."

... : "Good work Violet. You can leave. We'll contact you if you have another mission."

He turned his earpiece off and quickly put his sniper rifle into his guitar case. He had no time to wait as he made his way off of the roof. It was his life now, the life of a hitman. Following the orders, killing the targets, not getting caught. He finished descending the emergency stairs and was already on his way back home. As he walked through the crowd, nobody could guess his job. And why would they ? Violet was an ordinary guy. Not that short, not that tall. A simple haircut that made his dark grey hair work for the shape of his face. Green eyes, with a little cut under the right eye. He told people he got it from a past accident, even if it was actually from a failed mission. He usually wore black, which was the most convenient color to disappear into the night. A silver locket hung from his neck, with a picture of his parents inside, the last thing he got who reminded him of them. As it started raining, the sound of multiple police cars could be heard. He slowly put his hoodie up and continued to walk at a slow pace. After all, nobody could link him or his organization to the crime. Another case unsolved. Another meaningless death for Violet. Another shot in the night.

He got inside of his apartment complex and tried to shook all the water that dropped on him. The landlord, who opened the door for him, smiled. An overweight guy with a bald spot, almost stereotypical in a way. He was waiting for him and greeted him with his usual smile.

Landlord : "So Violet, how was that walk in the park ?" Violet shrugged.

Violet : "As you can see, maybe I should consider buying an umbrella instead of a guitar, Mister Dibroso."

Mr Dibroso : "How many times do I have to tell ya ! Call me Arnold, fella." Violet faked a smile.

Violet : "I know, I know. But I like to call you Mister Dibroso." As he went up the stairs, he looked back at his landlord. "Maybe someday I'll call you Arnold." The landlord chuckled before going back into his house.

Finally in front of his apartment, Violet searched for his keys inside of his pockets. Not being careful, he almost pulled out one of his knives before quickly hiding it back into place. With a sigh, he entered his apartment and placed his guitar case next to the door before instantly crashing on his couch. He didn't even have the courage to cook for himself. He also had to clean and disassemble his rifle, as well as removing every hidden blades he had on him, in case things went south. But that could wait until tomorrow morning. That's what he thought until his phone started to buzz inside of his back pocket. He groaned as he opened his phone.

Violet : "Rhea, I told you not to call tonight."

Rhea : "Aaaw, but I wanted to know if everything went well." The girl played with her hair on the other side of the line. "So, didja kill him ?"

Violet : "Yes Rhea, may I remind you that it is our job ?"

Rhea : "Come on Vivi, you don't have to be so grumpy with me." She pouted.

Violet : "I am grumpy because I wanted to sleep."

Rhea : "Already ? But it's only 11 pm on a Saturday night ! Besides, you haven't eaten yet, have you ?"

Violet : "No. And I didn't want to eat anyway..."

Rhea : "That won't do at all ! Want me to come and cook you something ? While also kicking your sorry butt for not eating properly ?" Violet rolled his eyes.

Violet : "Okay, okay, fine. I'll cook something if it means not seeing you tonight."

Rhea : "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last bit. Well, I'm gonna leave you to it. But I expect a proof, or else I'm gonna come, alright ?" She giggled. "See you tomorrow Vivi !" She hung up after that.

Violet got up and stretched a little before going to his kitchen. There wasn't much inside of the fridge, but he could probably cook some fish with a small salad. That would be healthy at least, he thought. He removed the knife strapped on his inner thigh and started to cut the fish like a true chef. It didn't take him long to have a fully finished meal. Before eating though, he took a quick picture and sent it to Rhea, who replied instantly with a kissing face emoji. He shook his head before opening his television. The murder he commited was already being reported on the news. Nobody had any leads, and the police offered a large amount of money for any new information.

Violet : "No wonder, he was a pretty big figure in the industry... Maybe I should go and say I did it, at least I'd be rich." A dry laugh escaped his mouth as he slumped inside of his couch, his plate on his knees. They were about to interview the officer in charge of the case, a young woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "This should be interesting, poor girl is always trying to figure out what happened. She doesn't know it's me though." He raised the volume of the television with a smile.

Reporter : "So, chief Young, do you have any potential clues ?" The blonde woman frowned.

Young : "Unfortunately, nobody saw or heard anything. Which is why I need to say to anyone who is watching this bulletin, that if you have any clue you can provide us, you can call the number that should be written on the bottom of the screen. Every detail counts. We need your help. Thank you in advance." With a laugh, Violet turned the television off.

Violet : "Yeah, good luck with that Young. You'll need it."

_I am not a bad person. But I do not think I am good either. Why aren't you scared of me...?_

Back at her office, Chief Young sat back on her desk, frustrated. She teased her hair before hitting her desk with her head. One of her co-workers knocked on her door and only heard a muffled voice coming from her desk. He facepalmed before closing the door. As he sat on the chair in front of her, she raised her head and frowned.

Young : "I told you to leave, Kapowski." He shrugged and rearranged his brown hair with a smile.

Kapowski : "Come on, you can't brood like that forever. Want to go have a drink ?" She shook her head.

Young : "You know I can't. We still have no clue who is behind this serial murder. First was the CEO of a famous car company. Last week, the CEO of a famous jewellery was murdered inside of his own car. And today, this ! It's insane. Why do we have no clues ?"

Kapowski : "It's not like we have no clues. It's just that we have... Well... Almost no clues."

Young : "I'm seriously gonna punch you in your chiseled face. It's the same thing !" She got up and paced herself inside of the office. "Based on the modus operandi, we can probably figure out that another CEO will be targeted. But who will it be ? I still have no clues..."

Kapowski : "We can potentially put every CEO in town under surveillance. That way, we're gonna have the city in a lockdown." She rolled her eyes.

Young : "Do you even know what a lockdown is ? Even putting some security guards in every building won't stop them. After all, they were all killed with seperate methods."

Kapowski : "One guy was electrocuted inside of his own bathroom. One guy had his throat slit. And this one took a bullet between his eyes."

Young : "Whoever did that is extremely well versed in the art of murder, if that can be called an art. Maybe we are facing multiple murderers too ! I can't stay put. I need to do everything I can to catch that bastard !" One of her eyes was twitching. Kapowski pinched his nose.

Kapowski : "You need to rest, Julia. This case is driving you insane. How long have you gone without even sleeping ?" She pouted.

Young : "I'm fine Luke. I really am. I can..." Her head slowly began to turn as she walked. "I can see stars... Maybe I should... lie... down..." She slowly lost consciousness. Kapowski, who watched her from beginning to end, quickly got up and caught her before she could even touch the ground. He carried her to the couch that was next to the door and laid her unconscious body there.

Kapowski : "Julia..." He bit his lips. "You really need to take care of your body. Otherwise you won't be able to catch that elusive killer. You don't want that to repeat, do you...?" He sat at her desk and began reading the reports of the incident.

_I take away the lives of innocent people. Yet you take my breath away. Don't leave me._

Sitting on his couch, a cup of tea in his hand, the CEO of the Redd company watched the news. Mister Redd quietly sipped on his beverage, unbothered by the events that were happening. With his dark red hair and his grey eyes, he really stood out from the crowd. A strong jaw, squared shoulders and an undeniable charisma emanated from this man. Standing next to him was his main maid, who was shocked at the murder that happened earlier that night. Her mouth was open the whole time the newscaster talked and she let out a yell as they showed the body on the screen. She tried to hide behind her brown hair, but forgot she had it up in a bun. He rolled his eyes.

Redd : "Come on, Flora. Don't tell me you're actually afraid, are you ?" She quickly tried to regain her composure.

Flora : "But... B-but sir ! It's the third CEO murder in a couple of weeks ! Aren't you scared ?" He shrugged as he finished his cup.

Redd : "I don't really see your point, Flora." He adjusted his glasses. "The only similarity between them and me are our position in our respective companies. But that's about it."

Flora : "I know but... Maybe we can reinforce security, sir ?" She looked at him with her pleading icy blue eyes. He sighed.

Redd : "If it makes you feel better, I'll hire more security." She smiled.

Flora : "Oh, thank you sir !" She got up and went to the door. She suddenly turned around. "Before I forget ! One of the cooks took a long vacation to take care of his family. So we hired a new cook, sir. He'll begin next Monday !" Redd raised an eyebrow.

Redd : "Really ? What is the name of that new cook of yours, Flora ?" Asked Redd, intrigued. She put her finger on her mouth, trying to remember the name.

Flora : "Let me think... It was a color... Ah ! There we go ! His name is Violet Smith, sir. Twenty two years old, and a great cook at that, he is very skilled with a knife ! He sent us some videos of his work in the kitchen, so we knew we had to take him in as quick as we could. I'll leave you now sir, have a great night." She bowed before closing the door. Redd pursed his lips, thinking.

Redd : "Violet Smith, huh ? Well, I am quite impatient to meet you, my new cook." He smiled to himself before turning the television off.

_If I jumped, would you follow me ? If I ran, would you take my hand ? If I killed... Would you keep my secret ?_


	2. A new target.

Violet woke up pretty early, but decided to stay in his bed for a few more minutes. He ended up staying up late, rolling under his covers in the process. It's not that he had troubles falling asleep, he just liked the silence of the night. It was the only time where he could truly relax, without the expectations of having to do his work perfectly. Laying there, in the dark, and appreciate his time alone. Unfortunately, his phone buzzed, getting him out of his trance. He looked at it and immediately rolled his eyes. It was Rhea, calling him. He relunctantly picked it up.   
  
**Rhea : **"Good morning, Vivi ! How are you ?"  
  
**Violet : **"I hate you."  
  
**Rhea : **"Aw, I love you too." Violet sighed.  
  
**Violet : **"Why are you calling me right now ? We still have at least two hours until the meeting with Boss."  
  
**Rhea : **"I just wanted to make sure you were wide awake. I know you have a tendancy to sleep in after a mission..."  
  
**Violet : **"That is so not true."   
  
**Rhea : **"You know I'm right. Besides, you don't call me much anymore. When we're supposed to be best friends !"  
  
**Violet : **"We almost see each other every single day at the office ! Besides, I reckon that you were the one who started to call me your best friend. I never said anything regarding the matter." Rhea let out a loud sigh.  
  
**Rhea : **"Why are you always so mean with me ?!"  
  
**Violet : **"I'm not mean, I'm just cranky in the morning. You interrupted me." He got up and went to his bathroom. "Besides, I'm not wrong. I never said we were best friends."  
  
**Rhea : **"Interrupted you ? Doing what ? Oh ! Don't tell me !"  
  
**Violet : **"Oh no... It's not what you-" Rhea cut him off.  
  
**Rhea : **"You were in bed with someone ! I just know it ! I can smell it from here ! The burning passion between two naked bodies, shocking electricity as they rub with one another ! It's in the air ! Pheromones everywhere !"  
  
**Violet : **"Are you done ?"  
  
**Rhea : **"Am I right ? I'm right, aren't I ?"  
  
**Violet : **"... No. You're very wrong."  
  
**Rhea : **"Sure thing, Mister Casanova. I'm gonna leave you with your little play thing. Don't be late for Boss though !" She hung up before Violet had a chance to say anything.  
  
**Violet : **"And fuck my life." As he tried to turn on his shower room lights, he quickly realized the button was not working. "And fuck my life more."  
  
A quick shower in the dark was all he needed to fully prepare for the day to come. As usual, he needed to meet with his superior to have his next assignment. It was a routine at that point for Violet, who didn't even think twice about it. He knew what he had to do and he was one of the best at it. But that didn't mean that all of his doubts disappeared. After all, killing people was not a common job. But it was his job. And he needed to do it.  
  
A light breakfast, composing of a banana and an energy bar, a quick glance at his outfit for the day, painfully black, and Violet was ready to go. As he glanced into his mirror, the young assassin sighed. He wished he could be more muscular, or more memorable. But he knew it wasn't possible. After all, his job required him to be stealthy and swift as the wind. And a mass of muscles could hinder his career. He quickly rearranged his grey hair into something that could pass as a haircut with a huge sigh. He took the keys to his motorcycle and closed his apartment's door, as usual. On his way down, he saw Mr Dibroso, quietly sweeping the first floor. As soon as he saw Violet coming down the stairs, he smiled.   
  
**Arnold : **"Well, if it isn't Violet ! How was your night ?" Violet greeted him back with a smile.  
  
**Violet : **"Good, thank you. And yours Mister Dibroso ?" Arnold shrugged.  
  
**Arnold : **"Well, can't say much. My wife cooked an awful meal. I'm still sick from it... Oh, and the news ! Have you seen them ? Another murder..." Violet faked shock, a trick he learned at his work.  
  
**Violet : **"I know, how shocking ! What world do we live in, honestly ?" Arnold put his hand on Violet's shoulder.  
  
**Arnold : **"Just thinking it could be you out there, I just shuddered. You never know what can happen... Maybe, go out less ? It'll reassure me."  
  
**Violet : **"But, Mister Dibroso, I still have to work, you know ? I can't just stay put inside of my apartment. Speaking of, I have to go, I'm gonna be late if this keeps up !" Arnold nodded as Violet left the building. "See you tonight, Mister Dibroso !"   
  
**Arnold : **"Stay safe Violet !... I swear that kid is always running off somewhere. Well, he's also the best tenant in this whole complex, so I can't complain."   
  
Violet looked at his watch and sighed. He truly hoped there would not be any traffic on the road. As he straddled his dark purple motorcycle and ignited it, he had one look back at his apartment complex. He rolled his eyes at the charade he had to do everyday before driving away. Like he predicted, there was a lot of cars in front of him. Stuck, he could truly observe the people around him. A huge family inside of a big car, the parents yelling at their kids or at each other, or possibly both. A couple that exchanged a few kisses while blushing. A lonely lady who looked at them, wanting to barf. He could watch people all day, being frozen in the traffic forever. Not that it mattered since his office was only five minutes away from his apartment. A huge building covered with smoked windows, that looked like any other buildings from the outside. Violet parked his motorcycle upfront and quickly hopped off of his vehicle, securing it tightly before walking up to the front desk. The receptionist nodded as Violet showed his security card to her with a smile.   
  
**Receptionist : **"Good day at the office, Mister X."   
  
Violet didn't bother to reply and just walked up to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, a young and energetic girl jumped off the elevator and onto Violet, who quickly avoided the surprise attack. The unknown girl fell on the ground, face first, with a small whimper.   
  
**Rhea : **"Vivi ! Why do you never catch me ?" She got up. "I could be seriously hurt !"  
  
**Violet : **"Rhea, I saw you take a bomb to the face once. I'm sure the floor is more gentle." He shrugged as she dusted herself off.  
  
A young girl, with fair skin and bright yellow hair, almost too flashy. That was probably why she was obligated to wear a black beanie during her mission. A red tank top, a black and white checkered skirt and some funky black go-go boots finished the look. It was a wonder she didn't fall every single day. But that was the outfit where she felt the most comfortable, so Violet couldn't say anything. She pouted with her overdrawn lips, making Violet roll his eyes.  
  
**Rhea : **"Still, you're never nice with me. Even though we're friends !"  
  
**Violet : **"I never said I was nice with my friends." He put his hand on his hip. "Besides, I never said we were friends too. You just assumed it, since you're so good at assuming everything. Like this very unpleasant morning conversation." Rhea turned her pout into a smile.  
  
**Rhea : **"Oh, you mean when I caught you red-handed with someone in bed ? I want every single detail." Violet took Rhea's arm and they both walked inside of the elevator.   
  
**Violet : **"Please, stop, this, now." He pushed the button. "Trust me, I want a relationship, just like everybody else. But with the job we have, it's mission impossible."   
  
**Rhea : **"Vivi, you're a total catch. Any girl would be lucky to date you !... If you don't tell her what you're doing, that is." Violet sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
**Violet : **"For the last time Rhea, I am not interested in girls. You're only saying that because you want me to hook up with your lonely best friend, Michelle, or Rachel, or whatever her name is." Rhea crossed her arms.  
  
**Rhea : **"Rochelle is very lovely ! She's been single her whole life, kinda like you. It would be the perfect match !... If you were not gay, that is. Can't you do me this small favor ?" Violet gave her a death stare.  
  
**Violet : **"If you say that to me one more time, I'm blocking you everywhere." Rhea gasped.  
  
**Rhea : **"But Vivi, you know I can't live without you !" As the doors opened, Violet got out of the elevator first and turned to Rhea.  
  
**Violet : **"Then die." And slowly walked away with a smirk, leaving Rhea dumbfounded. She quickly followed him. "We don't have all day, we're going to be late for the meeting."  
  
**Rhea : **"I'm pretty sure Paige is going to be late anyway." She strolled next to him. "Do you know what you're going to do next ?"  
  
**Violet : **"No clue. Maybe another CEO. Whatever, a mission is a mission. What about you ?"  
  
**Rhea : **"I think I need to kill a girl in Switzerland. You know how much I hate planes." She pouted. "This is going to be so annoying." Violet sighed as they entered the room. Their boss was not there yet, so they just sat next to each other. "See, told ya we were not late !" Violet shrugged before resting his head on his hands.  
  
**Violet : **"Hey, you get to travel. I'd kill to go somewhere, for once... Pun intended." They both chuckled. "I'm just sad I'm lying to Mister Dibroso." Rhea raised an eyebrow.  
  
**Rhea : **"Your landlord ? Why ?" Violet sighed.  
  
**Violet : **"I think he geniunely likes me. I don't know why, but he does. Everytime he waits for me, and he talks to me everyday. That's just sad. If he knew my actual job..." Rhea patted his back.  
  
**Rhea : **"There, there. At least you can tell yourself you'll never have to kill him, after all, who would go after a landlord ?" A deep and unknown voice came from behind them, making them jump in their seats.  
  
**??? : **"Bad news, X, you need to kill Dibroso." Violet's jaw dropped and he turned pale. He couldn't even look at the man in the eyes. But the charade was quickly dropped as a guttural laugh filled the room. He closed the door. "I'm kidding ! I'm kidding ! You should have seen your face, X. That was priceless."  
  
The unknown man arbored a shining smile and sat at the top of the table, making everyone get into their respective seats, for the meeting to start. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a matching tie. The suit was covering his muscles, yet you could still see his impressive build underneath it. It felt as it could just pop if he flexed too hard. He was completely bald, as the light was reflecting off the top of his head. He had a scar on his left eyebrow and the hair never grew back again on that particular spot, but nobody knew where he got it from. His dark green eyes scanned the room, looking at his employees. He stopped on Violet and locked eyes with him, who gulped.   
  
**??? : **"I'd like to begin by congratulating X, who successfully killed Mister Demartino yesterday evening. The kill was clean, no clue left behind. A fine job, really." He clapped, making everyone follow him. Violet blushed.  
  
**Violet : **"T-Thank you everyone..." Rhea was the loudest of them all, whistling at the same time. "I just did what you told me, boss." The boss shook his head negatively.  
  
**Boss : **"Still, three clean murders in a row is an achievement." He turned off the lights in the room and turned the projector that was sitting on the table on. "First, Mister O'Hare. Then, Mister Flyre. Finally, Demartino last night." Each picture demonstrated the different murders that Violet commited over the past weeks. "Which is why we were thinking in giving you a bigger mission." Violet's mouth opened, unsure of what to say. "Don't look like a dead trout, speak up !"  
  
**Violet : **"Sorry sir !" He stood up. "Are you sure about this ? I've been ready for a Rank 3 mission sir !" The boss waggled his finger. "Huh ?"  
  
**Boss : **"We weren't thinking of a Rank 3. Or Rank 4. But rather, Rank 5, Violet." A few people whispered to each other. Rhea had stars in her eyes.   
  
**Rhea : **"That's awesome Vivi ! An actual Rank 5 mission !" Violet's palms suddenly became sweaty. He had trouble staying up.   
  
**Violet : **"Really ? B-but... Only fully trained assassins have access to a Rank 5 mission. It... It is a honor, sir !" He bowed.   
  
**Boss : **"We've been carefully watching you, X, over the past years. And you're one of our best. Which is why we thought you'd be perfect for this." He switched to a picture of Violet's next target. "Mister Redd."  
  
As he got back up, Violet's eyes glazed the screen making his heart stopped a beat. His breathing became more irregular, almost frenetic, but he made sure not to let anything transpire. He subconsciously bit his lip before sitting back down. As he watched the picture of this older man, with dark red hair and striking grey eyes, Violet was feeling more and more anxious. If he was on the screen, that means he was the person he should kill. He planted his fingers in the palms of his hands, to prevent him from screaming. Thankfully, the room was dark enough to hide his actions. His boss cleared his throat.   
  
**Boss : **"He's thirty years old. Single, without an ex-wife or any children. He lives in a giant castle with his maids and butlers. Pretty wealthy, huh ?" He looked at Violet, who silently nodded, still looking at the screen. "He is the CEO of Redd Incorporated, and I'm sure you've all heard of them." A few people verbally agreed inside of the room. "They're the best when it comes to technology after all. Phones, computers, tablets, you name it, they probably did it ! He has many fans around the world, wishing for a Redd phone. But unfortunately for him, that means he also has many targets on his back because of it. Concurrence is tough after all. And one of his many enemies heard about us, and decided to target him. With a really huge amount of money, I might add." He laughed, making the whole room laugh with him. The whole room minus Violet, still glued to the screen.  
  
**Rhea : **"Boss ?" He nodded. "Why is it a Rank 5 mission since he is just another CEO ? Vivi killed three already this month, right ?"   
  
**Boss : **"Good question, agent L ! You see, when I said he lived in a giant castle, that's part of the problem. His property is heavily guarded, with the security almost everywhere. That's why Violet will need to live there in order to fully gain everyone's trust, before killing him." Violet blinked a few times before locking eyes with his boss. "X ?"  
  
**Violet : **"Y-yes sir ! I was just wondering something..." His boss scratched his chin.   
  
**Boss : **"Yes X ? It is your mission after all, you can ask me anything." Violet coughed a little before speaking.  
  
**Violet : **"Wouldn't it be weird if I just went and lived there, like that ? I need an alibi..." The boss raised his hand, making Violet stop talking.  
  
**Boss : **"Already covered. You're his new chef. And you're starting this afternoon."   
  
**Violet : **"H-huh ? But they don't even know me, how would they know I'm good at cooking...?" His boss chuckled.  
  
**Boss : **"Easy, we've sent them videos of you cooking, of course. Besides, they were pretty desperate since their chef suddenly disappeared. Let's just say he took a long vacation." Everyone in the room reacted to the sentence but Violet. "Are you okay X ? You don't look that excited for someone who gets a Rank 5 mission, you know ?" Violet quickly composed himself.   
  
**Violet : **"I-I am excited, sir ! It's just so sudden and surprising I'm still processing it. But I am ready to go, whenever you want me too !" The boss clapped, turning the lights back on.  
  
**Boss : **"Good then ! You'll need to go back to your apartment and pack your bags. After all, you'll be there for a long time. For the murder method, the client didn't have a preference, so it is your choice. My advice would be slowly poisoning him, since you'll be his cook. But I'm confident you'll find the right one ! You're dismissed from this briefing, X !" Violet came up to him as he was handing out the full report. "Make me proud, X. I know you can do it." They both nodded before Violet exited the room, clutching the report on his torso, almost to hide the fact that his heart was beating so fast it could pop out of his chest at any moment.  
  
As he ran outside, to get on his motorcycle, he avoided the confused gaze of his co-workers. After all, even he was confused with his feelings. He jumped on his bike, secured the folder he received from his boss, and drove off. Unfortunately, the traffic was even worse than before, but that gave him time to think about his situation.  
  
_What's going on ? It's just another mission. Another guy to murder. Another life to end. So why am I feeling weird about this ? I killed before, I'll kill again. And it's a Rank 5 ! I dreamed about getting one since I got into this job ! I should celebrate !... But I can't. Why ? Why can't I ? It's just a stupid CEO... Is it ?... Yes, yes it is ! Focus Violet, or they'll never let you on a Rank 5 again !_  
  
Violet sighed before parking in front of his apartment complex. Since he will have to travel with his motorcycle, he needed to pack light, as to not overload it. He quickly entered the building, expecting to see Mister Dibroso as usual, but no one was here. That didn't matter though, as he needed to be quick and quiet. But his thoughts were clouded by the thought of this assignment. He tried to pack his aquarium more than three times before realizing his fishes were getting angry at him. As he paced inside his apartment, trying to look for the best set of clothes, the sound of his doorbell made him jump. Shaking his head, muttering the word stupid, Violet went to his door and opened it. He was surprised to find a smiling woman on his doorstep. She bowed in front of him.  
  
**??? : **"Yup yup ! That's you, alright ! I hope you don't mind, but Mister Redd thought you needed a ride !"  
  
_... Redd..._  
  
Violet opened his eyes as wide as he could and took a closer look at her. She had a black apron on a knee-length red dress. No sleeves, but some shoulderpads, making the whole look stand out. Light brown hair up in a bun and icy blue eyes, almost grey-ish in a way. A simple black heel finished the look. Violet furrowed his brows and tried to sound as pleasant as he could.   
  
**Violet : **"Who... are you ?" The woman slapped her forehead and put her hand on her chest.  
  
**Flora : **"Right, my bad ! Totally forgot about that one. My name is Flora Mizajuski, and I am Mister Redd's maid. He has a lot of maids and butlers, but I've been following him since he was a child. So you could say I am the main one."   
  
_... Why is his name giving me such troubles ? It's a stupid color. Red ! Red ! RED !... Redd... _  
  
**Violet : **"I see. Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss Mizajuski." His little act made Flora blush a little.   
  
**Flora : **"Oh please Violet ! Call me Flora. After all, we'll work together for the next months to come." She took a quick glance at Violet's apartment behind him. "Everything is clean, color me impressed. Not that I had any doubts, of course. I saw in the videos you've sent us how meticulous you really are !" Violet shrugged.  
  
**Violet : **"R-Right. The videos I sent you, of course. By me, from me, to me... I mean to you !" He sighed. "I've just always been like this. I hate anything messy. Everything has to be clean." Flora clapped.   
  
**Flora : **"Perfect ! I think you and I will get along just fine ! Do you need any help packing your suitcases ? Because the limousine is downstairs ready for us to go back home !" Violet awkwardly laughed.   
  
**Violet : **"I'm almost finished, it's okay. But thank you for asking. You can wait inside of the limousine, I'll be down in just a minute. I need to leave a note to Mister Dibroso before I'm gone." He smiled to hide the fact that his apartment was still filled with many dangerous weapons. Weapons he still needed to hide. Flora nodded as she smiled back at him.   
  
**Flora : **"No problem Violet ! I'll see you in a few, then !" She bowed again and walked away.   
  
Violet closed his door and sighed out of relief. At least he wouldn't have to ride on his motorcycle with multiple luggage. A quick verification that everything was either hidden or taken and Violet was good to go. He closed his door with three suitcases filled with clothes, even if he knew his stay would be over pretty quickly. As he went down the stairs, he noticed Arnold was coming inside of the building. Surprised to see Violet, he exclaimed pretty loudly.   
  
**Arnold : **"Violet ? You going on vacation and you told me nothing ?" Violet shook his head negatively, already in front of the outside doors.  
  
**Violet : **"Not quite, Mister Dibroso. I actually need to move for a little while, for my job." He raised his shoulders. "I'll probably be back if I don't have enough clothes."  
  
**Arnold : **"Your job ? But I thought you were selling insurances over the phone ! Why do you need to move ?" His voice surprised Violet, who did not expect Arnold to be so affected.   
  
**Violet : **"Oh, right, that, right. Well, I actually saw that a cook's position was available somewhere, so I sent videos and I was the lucky one chosen to be the new cook. Crazy story, isn't it ?" He giggled, actually happy that his talents for cooking were finally able to shine. "I just didn't plan to move so quickly, to be honest..."  
  
**Arnold : **"But that's great, sonny ! I always knew you were talented in the kitchen. After all, the coq-au-vin you've made for my family is still in our memories." His smile suddenly turned upside down. "I just... It's just... I'm gonna miss you, Violet." Violet was taken aback and left his mouth wide open, not knowing what to say. "I liked seeing you leave every morning and come back every night. It was kind of my ritual, you know ?"   
  
**Violet : **"Mister Dibroso, you know this is not forever, right ? I'm not moving out, I'll still pay for my rent even if I live elsewhere. And I'll come back, you don't have to worry." Arnold took Violet in his arms and hugged him, leaving Violet shocked.   
  
**Arnold : **"I know sonny, I know. I'm just a sensitive old man, don't mind me." He broke off the hug and rubbed a tear away. "So, where will you work ? A fancy restaurant in town ?"   
  
**Violet : **"Actually, I'll be mister Redd's personal chef." Arnold's jaw dropped. "What is it ?"  
  
**Arnold : **"R-R-R-R-Redd ? As in the Redd company ?" Violet nodded. "Well, fuck me."  
  
**Violet : **"Mister Dibroso ! Language !" Violet was no prude, it was just an act for Arnold, who quickly covered his mouth. "It's just a job, nothing else. Besides, it's not like I'll see him often. As a CEO of a big company, he'll probably be busy." Violet pointed at the car outside. "But I have to admit, I've never taken a limo before, exciting, isn't it ?" That was another lie. Violet already took every means of transportation multiple times with his work, including limousines. He even killed in one of them before.   
  
**Arnold : **"Piss on my leg and tell me it's raining ! It's huge !" Violet agreed. "Well don't leave them hanging by talking with an old geezer such as myself ! Go, live your life ! I'll cheer you on from here, alright ?" Violet smiled as he walked to the doors in front of him. Before closing them however, he gave one last look to Arnold, who had a look of pride on his face, like it was one of his children.   
  
**Violet : **"Remember to feed my fishes, alright ? And do not worry, I'll be back before you realize I'm gone ! Take care of your family and yourself Mister... No, let's go with Arnold this time." He winked before closing the doors. Arnold smiled.  
  
**Arnold : **"That rascal finally called me by my name." He watched Violet get inside of the limousine after putting his luggage in the trunk. "Take care of yourself too, sonny. I believe in you."  
  
_Mister Dibroso... Why do you care about me ? I'm not what it seems... Thank you. For always being here..._  
  
Violet and Flora sat next to each other as the limousine started to move. He was feeling a little uncomfortable but didn't let anyone see it. He quickly glanced outside, seeing the town he had to leave behind for his first Rank 5 mission and sighed. Flora, who saw him getting a little nostalgic, decided to take the stand with her cheery voice.   
  
**Flora : **"You know, Mister Redd is impatient to meet you !" Violet choked on his own saliva when he heard those words. "Oh dearie, are you feeling okay ?"   
  
**Violet : **"I'm... I'm fine." He took a huge breath. "I'm also very impatient to meet him... Hey, miss Mizaj-"  
  
**Flora : **"It's Flora !... Continue ?" Her eyes looked like they could shoot daggers for a second before returning to their sweet form.  
  
**Violet : **"Flora, pardon me. Could you tell me more about him ? After all, I only know what I see of him in the papers or on my television. I never met him before." She smiled.  
  
**Flora : **"Sure thing, dearie. Where do I begin..." She closed her eyes. "I've known him for twenty years. I'm probably the best one when it comes to talking about him. Not that many people know about him anyway..." She paused for a second. "Mister Redd is... a lonely man. He gives off this aura that exudes confidence, but deep down, I know how it is. His parents both died a few years ago in a car crash. That was when he had to take over the company. When he had to grow up and mature in a way he wasn't ready. When he had to live in the lights..." Violet stared intensely at her, drinking every word that left her mouth. "Before that, he was throwing his life away, in a sense. Every night I saw him come back inside of the house, drunk out of his mind. And every morning I had trouble waking him up. I never knew the reason, and I'm too afraid to ask, of course. I always assumed he'd tell me if he wanted to, or if he needed to. But the deaths of his parents put him in a position where he couldn't do it anymore."  
  
**Violet : **"He stopped drinking entirely ?" Violet asked, into the story.  
  
**Flora : **"Oh no, he loves alcohol way too much to stop." She chuckled. "But he learned to do it in moderation. And as far as I can recall, he never once was drunk or even hungover in a meeting. I was so proud of him. I saw the change in him... But that got me thinking..."  
  
**Violet : **"What is it ?" Flora rearranged her apron.  
  
**Flora : **"Well, the fact that his drinking from before was probably a reaction to something that happened. A defense mechanism in a way. But after his parents died... He stopped it. And he didn't replace it with anything... Or at least, I think he didn't. Without that, I wonder how he has been holding up for the past years..." Her gaze was empty, lost in thoughts.  
  
**Violet : **"Maybe he took on a lighter interest ? Like knitting, or doing crossword puzzles ?" Flora laughed.  
  
**Flora : **"I don't think mister Redd would be the type to do that." She sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything, I apologize. When you'll meet him, please forget I said anything, alright ?" He smiled.  
  
**Violet : **"How about this, I'll tell you some things about me, since you told me things about him."   
  
_What's going on, Violet ? Why are you acting this way ? You should be closed off, mysterious ! Not gossiping with the fucking maid !_  
  
**Flora : **"Please, I'd love that. After all, we're going to work together every day. So let's try to learn more about each other." Flora smiled and made herself comfortable on the seat made entirely out of leather. "I'm all ears !"  
  
_Don't say anything ! Violet !_  
  
**Violet : **"There isn't much to say about my life, but I have some stuff. I don't know if you could consider them interesting. I was abandoned by my parents and was left on a doorstep. These people found me one night and raised me like their own. I was lucky enough to fall under the protection of good people. They had great rules for me to follow, and a path that would lead me straight to success."   
  
_That's bullshit and I know it ! The Killers Society found me and raised me ! It's the reason I'm such a skilled killer, because I trained since I was five ! Why am I lying ? I should have kept my mouth shut !_  
  
**Flora : **"So that's how you became such a skilled cook ? Because you were in a family of chefs ?" She said with a smile. Violet nodded.  
  
**Violet : **"They taught me everything I know. And they're the ones who pushed me towards this career. I was too afraid to become an actual cook, so I always did some small jobs in fast foods or marketing companies as a temp. But they pushed me to send you the videos and now, here we are." He laughed.   
  
_Another lie ! What are you doing, me ? Is it because I'm too stressed for a Rank 5 ? No that can't be... Is it because I want them to think highly of me ? Because she will most likely say that to Redd... Fuck this !_  
  
**Flora : **"I see, I see ! It's no wonder, after all. You seem like a young man with his head on his shoulders, it feels good to see that !" She nodded, proud of him.  
  
**Violet: **"You're saying that, but you're a young woman yourself, right ?" Flora chuckled. "What ? Did I say something weird ?"  
  
**Flora : **"I didn't know thirty-five years old was still considered young for a twenty-two years old !" Violet let out a gasp. "You should see your face, it is priceless ! But we don't have time to unpack my age, we're already here ! The Redd Castle !" She shouted, being way too joyful for the situation.   
  
As Violet got out of the limousine, his heart missed a beat. It was bigger than anything he ever saw. The size, the heigth, the length. But before he could even focus on the actual castle in itself, Violet saw him. He was there, on the steps, looking at him. Piercing him with those eyes. Violet couldn't move a muscle, paralyzed by the situation. With a clap, Redd smiled.   
  
**Redd : **"Violet Smith, finally, we meet at last. Pleased to meet you, my chef."  
  
_... Fuck !_


End file.
